


Marry You

by HisAsgardianAngel



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Just Married, Loss of Virginity, Reader-Insert, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric, Top Tony Stark, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAsgardianAngel/pseuds/HisAsgardianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TonyxReader, It is time for your long awaited marriage to your fiancé, and though you are a little nervous, what could possibly be more epic than marrying Tony Stark? Two shot, will be wedding and reception/marriage consummation in two separate chapters. Sort of goes with my "Secret Room" reader inserts but can stand alone. Lots of romance involving our favorite super-hero :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You wake alone in an unfamiliar room. You long for the warm embrace of your fiancé, but you are not allowed to see him this morning. You long for his touch, his kiss…the feel of his muscled arms wrapped around your waist. There was nothing in all the world that compared to waking up next to Tony Stark and his beautiful brown eyes. After today, you can rest easy that you will wake up beside him for the rest of your life.

Today is the day that Miss [your full name] would become Mrs. Tony Stark, and as you awaken you feel butterflies in your tummy. You had been living with Iron Man for a while now, but you still felt completely unprepared for this. You had slept over at [your best friends name]'s house, and it was her husband, Bucky, who knocked on the guest bedroom door that morning.

"Are you decent?" You look down, eyeing your baby pink lingerie with a frown. You decide to pull the covers up over you and sit up straight.

"Sure." Bucky poked his head in to be certain before opening the door up all the way. You smile fondly at him although the two of you have your problems. Bucky had done some things as the Winter Soldier that you were not happy with, but he was your best friend's soul mate and you acknowledged that anything he had done with HYDRA wasn't necessarily his fault.

"Good morning, James." He shoots you a toothy grin and pulls his long brunette hair up into a small bun.

"Morning. Hope you slept well without Mr. Perfect, I know this is nowhere near what you must be used to." You roll your [your eye color] eyes at him and fold your arms across your chest in a pout. Your choice in a mate was one of the many things the two of you bickered over, especially when Steve was around.

"Are we really going there today, Buck?" He laughed, his blue eyes remaining happy and playful and you can't help but return his grin. He opens the bedroom door wider and gestures for you like a gentleman, though you giggle and shake your head.

"I can't get up like this!" Bucky gasped in mock horror and placed a hand over his mouth.

"And here you told me you were decent! Wait until I tell Stark you let a soldier in your bedroom while you were without panties!" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at you and you chucked a pillow at him, which he blocked successfully.

"Metal fingers, baby, nothing gets by me." You pretend to stick your finger down your throat and gag yourself while he chuckles and turns his head to listen to his wife, who is calling for him from the kitchen.

"The Mrs. is waiting, maybe SHE will appreciate the metal fingers." He joked, motioning toward a chair in the corner of the room.

"Your dress should be over there, come into [your best friends name]'s room once you have it on, she's going to do your hair." You nod and he closes your door back to give you some privacy. You walk over to the chair which holds both your dress and the lingerie you will be wearing underneath it especially for the honeymoon. The lingerie is a very light pink, like what you were wearing, however, this piece was a strapless lace corset and thong that would be easily concealed an unnoticeable in the beautiful gown that you had picked out months earlier with [your best friends name] and Natasha. You blush, hoping with all your might that Tony would think it looked good on you. You were incredibly nervous about tonight, Tony's taking of your virginity was an enormous deal. You carefully undress and strap the clothing to your body before gazing at your dress.

It was gorgeous, the strapless bust had a sweetheart neckline and was covered in crystals while the remainder of the bodice was corseted and white, tapering off at the hips to a full skirt of roses and ruching. As you step into it and catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror you begin to cry a little. You can't believe this is really happening.

"Bucky? Can you come here for a moment?" You call out, holding the dress up to your breasts tightly. You cannot zip it up by yourself. The soldier waltzes in and laughs at you gently, walking behind you and taking the zipper in his hand.

"Needed some help I see." He teases, fixing your dress and furrowing his eyebrows at you in concern as he realizes that you are quietly sniffling. He tilts your chin and looks seriously at you.

"Hey, what's wrong? It's not cold feet or anything is it, because Tony is really excited to finally be marrying you…you're his number one girl." You look down at your engagement ring and smile, even more tears coming to your eyes before you can stop them.

"I know, it's not that. I just never expected this to be something that would happen to me…he's Anthony Stark, he's someone important and his life means so much to so many people and I…I'm just me." Bucky folded his arms across his chest and his eyes scolded you ever so slightly.

"[your full name], if [your best friend's name] could hear this right now she would hit you as hard as she could and you know it. Do you have any idea how highly Tony thinks of you? He and I have never been friends, and I'm not going to pretend that I know him when I don't. But I will tell you that I was with Steve one night right after the two of you got together and Tony came over for a little while. He didn't shut up about you the entire time, about how loving and selfless you were and how you had helped him the most when he thought he didn't have a soul in the world to confide in…he adores you. So don't think for one second that you're beneath him." You knew that Tony loved you, but knowing he had talked about you so much to Steve melted your heart into a puddle. Bucky took the smile plastered all over your face as a good sign and lead you into the bedroom he shared with his wife, who had set up everything she needed to do your hair and makeup.

Meanwhile, Tony was about as nervous as you were. He was at the lighthouse where the two of you were to be wed and his stomach was in knots, though he didn't want to admit it. Bruce, who was the Best Man, had been keeping an eye on Tony all day to make sure he didn't drink himself into a coma before the ceremony even started.

"Is the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist not so sure he is ready to settle down?" Banner teased, earning a shaky laugh from his friend.

"Nah, man, I'm more than ready. I just…sometimes I worry I'm not good for her, you know? This life…being with an Avenger…it isn't safe. I can't promise that she or any future mini me's are always going to be out of harms way. It drives me crazy." Bruce sighed heavily and wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders.

"You don't need to worry about that today of all days. You love her, and she loves you. That's all that matters today. If Clint and his wife can make it, you and [your name] can too. I mean I realize that she's going to be in the public eye with you and the world is going to know that she is Iron Man's wife, but think about what that means, Tony. She's Iron Man's wife…YOUR wife. That instantly offers her more protection than any other husband in this country could provide her with." Tony couldn't help but smirk. He knew that Dr. Banner was right, and it calmed his frazzled nerves a little bit. It had always been Tony's priority to protect her, he was just over thinking the situation.

"Thanks." Banner didn't have much time to reply as one of the other groomsmen, James Rhodes, shouted that you, Bucky, and [your best friends name] had arrived. Tony stood quickly and took his place under the wedding arch in the grand hallway of the lighthouse next to the officiator. Bruce took his place beside Tony and the rest of the groomsmen; Bucky, Steve, James, Pietro, Thor, and Clint lined up in an orderly fashion to Bruce's other side. On your side of the arch stood Natasha, Wanda, Jane, Laura, [a female friend], and [another female friend]. Your Maid of Honor, [your best friends name], was behind you dutifully carrying the back of your dress so you would not trip in your red and gold high heels.

When your eyes met Tony's for the first time all day it knocked the absolute breath out of you. His black hair was tousled to perfection, his smoldering eyes shining with what could only be described as pure, unadulterated affection, and the tight tuxedo that stretched across his muscular torso was enticing. In your mind you were vaguely aware that you were walking down the aisle to a beautiful song that Tony had no doubt handpicked for you, but you were losing oxygen quicker and quicker the more you held your fiancé's gaze. It was intoxicating. Tony mouthed an 'I love you' and you mouthed it back, the tears from earlier returning with a happy vengeance. When you reached your place he tenderly reached out to ebb them away with the back of his hand.

"I want to kiss those tears." He whispered hotly, earning a lopsided smile from the officiator.

"Not yet, Mr. Stark. You'll get to kiss her, just you wait." Tony pouted and winked playfully at you.

"I don't wanna wait." You giggle and the officiator pulls out his journal to speak from, since this was a nonreligious ceremony and there were no versus to be read. Tony didn't wait for the okay, he took both of your hands in his tightly, his gaze bleeding with a vulnerability that he never showed to anyone but you. Your eyes were lingering on his facial hair and lips and he could tell, winking at you again with a face full of unspoken promises for later that night.

"Normally a priest would site a passage from Corinthians to marry a happy couple on their wedding day. However, I am not a priest, and Mr. Stark has instead requested that I read something that is both near and dear to his fiancée, and something that is more suited to his personality than perhaps a Bible verse. It is a quote from Miss [your last name]'s favorite book, The Fault in Our Stars by John Green. 'I'm in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things. I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only Earth we'll ever have, and I am in love with you.'" Your lips quiver and Tony's eyes beg you not to cry, though both of you are grinning at each other like a couple of love-sick idiots.

"I would now ask that you hold hands, but Mr. Eager over here as already taken that liberty." The officiator laughed with a smile, causing the entire room full of friends and family to burst into a fit of giggles as Steve shouted 'Classic Tony Stark'. Banner and [your best friends name] hand you each your respective ring and the officiator commands that you repeat after him.

"I, [your name], take you, Anthony Stark, to be my beloved husband. To honor and treasure, to be at your side in times of sorrow and in times of joy, to love and comfort you always, pledging my faithfulness to our union, for all the days of my life." You gently slip the ring you bought for Tony on the ring finger of his left hand and take a deep breath, love radiating off of you as you feel him gently squeeze your fingers.

"I, Anthony Stark, take you, [your name], to be my beloved wife. To honor and treasure, to be at your side in times of sorrow and in times of joy, to love and comfort you always, pledging my faithfulness to our union, for all the days of my life." Tony slowly and delicately places the ring on your finger, clearly itching for the okay to dip you back and give you all he had.

"By the power vested in me and the state of New York I hereby pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Tony Stark! You may kiss the bride."

"Finally!" Tony grunted, pulling you against him tightly by your waist and planting a huge, sloppy kiss on you. You stifle a moan as you feel your new husbands tongue invade the warm of your mouth and his rough fingers tangle into your curls. You had no idea how Tony was going to make it through the reception without ripping your clothes off, but you were excited to test his self-control. Everyone clapped as you breathlessly pulled away from the kiss and Tony nuzzled into your neck.

"You look stunning, Mrs. Stark." You blush deeply and cup the sides of his face, your [your eye color] eyes gazing longingly into his own.

"I love you so much." His smile was sweet, genuine.

"I love you too, Kitten."


	2. Chapter 2

The feel of Tony's body pressed against yours was electrifying as "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran began to play for your first dance. Tony's hands held you close, your face nuzzled gently into the crook of his neck. He smelled intoxicating, like a mixture of his favorite whiskey and cologne and you tenderly curled your fingers into that messy obsidian hair that you adored. Tony hummed lightly to the music as your bodies swayed with one another and everything in your entire world at this one moment was so special…so perfect. Tony wasn't usually one to cuddle in front of his friends, but tonight he couldn't stop. His heart felt like it might swell to the point of popping out his Arc Reactor. He gently pressed a kiss to your neck and sighed.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you. Will you allow me to give myself to you completely tonight?" He whispers in your ear, no one but you noticing as you blush violently against your new husband's shoulder.

"If you will have me." Tony takes one hand from your back and forces your face toward his own, dipping you back much to the surprise of your friends and family, who hollered out with whistles and laughter.

"Baby there is only one woman for me, and I'm looking at her." His sweet, delicious lips melted into your own and his facial hair tickled your chin in the most amazing away. When he pulled you back up right the song had ended and you wrapped your arms around his neck tightly, pulling him back against you and pecking his lips chastely. He grins at you happily and runs his fingers through your hair.

"Are you ready for the night of your life?" You giggle, gazing lovingly into his smoldering chocolate eyes.

"Where are we going?" He smirked just the way he knew you liked and his eyes danced with a sparkle of mischief.

"I don't know, Mrs. Stark. Why don't you ask JARVIS?" You roll your [your eye color] orbs at him and take his hands within your own, giving them a playful squeeze.

"You like calling me that don't you?" You tease, earning a chuckle from your spouse. He sways with you gently, his tight firm arms cradling your body against his own.

"It makes you smile." You try to hide your grin but you fail miserably, Tony fighting to grasp your chin so he could flick his tongue against the familiar curve of yours for the umpteenth time that day.

"See?"

"I think you just like that it means I'm all yours." Tony purred and grabbed hold of your hips, dark and dirty promises filling his eyes though his body language oozed with affection. He gazed at the ring on your finger, bringing your hand to his lips softly to kiss it.

"Maybe that too." [Your best friends name] walks up and pulls you away from Tony for just a moment, to wrap you in a bear hug. You squeeze her back with all your might, a bittersweet pang in your heart suddenly. Of course this marriage wasn't going to change anything between the two of you, but you almost felt like you were leaving her behind.

"I'm gonna miss you." She laughs and pulls away, straightening your dress and hair and making sure you look absolutely perfect.

"You'll only be gone for a little while. Bucky says we can all have a cook out once you guys get home from your Honey Moon! Have fun okay? Your limo is waiting just outside." Tony overhears and takes your hand excitedly, eager to be on the way to your destination.

You would not be heading to the airport until the next morning, so the limo was taking you to a nice little hotel for the night where you would be sleeping in the Honey Moon Suit. Once you arrived, Tony walked around to open your door for you and lifted you out of the car and into his strong arms. You giggle and curl your arms around his neck, kissing him gently as he carries you to the front desk and checks in at the reception desk.

"You'll be staying in room 1303, here is your key. Congratulations!" Tony nodded a thanks and impatiently rushed toward the elevator, refusing to put you down on your feet. Your heart is racing in your chest, you're so excited and so nervous…you don't know what this experience is going to be like. Tony gets off on your floor and unlocks the door to your suit, walking in and gently sitting you down on the heart shaped bed. You're both a little surprised, there is an enormous Jacuzzi bath filled with rose petals literally right beside your bed and Tony turns to you with a smirk.

"Wanna try out the tub before we break in the bed?" You bite your lip nervously but you nod, Tony's eyes softening as he realizes how truly anxious you are. His massive hands tenderly cup your face and you nuzzle him softly.

"Hey, if you aren't ready we don't have to do it tonight. I want you to feel completely comfortable with me, I am your husband." You shake your head no quickly and slide off of the bed to press your body against his own.

"I want you to take me." You whisper, looking up at him from under your eyelashes. You watch as need and desire fills his eyes and he very slowly moves his hands to the zipper of your gown. He asks for permission with his eyes and you nod, goose-bumps traveling up your back as you feel him unzip your dress. The dress falls and his eyes widen slightly, another smirk creeping up his face as he stares at your lingerie.

"You're amazing." His voice is thick, masculine and hot as the words roll off of his tongue. The sound travels to a place that makes you blush and he uses his toned arms to hoist you the rest of the way out of your gown and wrap you around his waist. Tony hungrily pops the buttons of your corset and buries his face between your breasts, licking and nipping at each as you work to rid yourself of your shoes. He pulls back reluctantly to begin running the hot water and using his hands to roughly snap the fabric of your thong and throw it off to the side, lifting you into the bubbling water. You watch as he slowly begins to undress for you, unbuttoning his shirt at an agonizing pace. The shine of his Arc Reactor is bright in the dark room, and though you've seen it before, for some reason you cannot explain you have an intense desire to lick it.

"You ready, baby girl?" He teases as he steps out of his pants and boxers, knowing full well that you are incapable of tearing your eyes away. You've seen Tony naked multiple times, the two of you liked to skinny dip in the hot tub you had back at Stark Tower…but something was different this time. Tony slid into the water with you and turned the jets on, humming at the feel of your naked wet body against his. Your instincts take over, kissing him hotly as he grinds his length against your stomach. You shiver, you can feel him harden as you suck roughly on his tongue, his erection growing with every tug and moan from your violent osculating. You don't want to pull away, but you must, taking a peak at the enormous member throbbing between the two of you. You bend to kiss the tip, surprising Tony as you suck air into your lungs and begin to gently give him head under the water. He gasps, his hands wildly flying into your hair.

"[Your name]! Y-You don't have too, ohhhhh!" His moan ignites a fire in your blood and urges you onward. You take as much of his long, thick cock into your mouth as you possibly can. You've never done this before, but you quickly find that you more than enjoy it. Your head bobs a few times, groaning against his cock in hopes of eliciting an intense reaction. It works, he thrusts into your mouth, nearly choking you, though you continue to lap at his manhood lovingly for as long as he allows it. Soon he forces your head from the water, bringing you into his arms gently as you gasp for breath.

"I didn't mean to buck into you like that, you caught be off guard." He apologized sweetly, pressing a kiss to the top of your head as you continue to catch your breath.

"I just wanted to please you." Tony chuckles and chastely nibbles on your bottom lip.

"Well maybe I want to please you instead, hmm?" His voice was playful as he forcefully slid his head between your legs beneath the water and gripped your hips tight. You fight the urge to call out his name immediately as you feel his expert tongue slip inside of you. It is a surreal sensation, the warmth of his appendage caressing the inside of your walls delicately. Tony is a god with his mouth, and he puts those calloused fingers he knows you adore to good work as he eats you, rubbing and pinching your most sensitive bundle of nerves.

"T-Tony!" You can't help yourself, you call out his name in pure ecstasy and your eyes roll into the back of your head. You feel him smirk against your sex, smugly moving his entire mouth to latch on to your clitoris. The feeling of his facial hair rubbing up and down between your folds as he does this is electrifying and you rock achingly into his touch, a tremendous fire creeping up your body and through your blood. Tony comes up for air and gazes at his handiwork, more than happy that he appears to have rocked your world before the sex even began.

"I think the bed is calling our names." You can't speak, but you nod quickly and cling to your husband's body as he pulls you both out of the water. Stark throws you on the bed and you squeak in both shock and glee. Watching in excitement as the man you love straddles your waist, his face hovering above yours and grinning at you. His eyes take a slightly more serious tone and he weaves his fingers between yours.

"I don't mean to kill the mood baby…but uh…quick question."

"Anything." You breathe, a laugh floating tenderly from his lips as he romantically gazed at your body. You could tell how much he truly loved you, it was written in his every feature.

"Well…we need to decide. Do we play Russian Roulette so to speak, and do this bareback? Or do you wanna play it safe and use one of the Trojans from my suitcase. They're fire and ice." He said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, a fit of giggles bursting from your chest before you could stop it. You caress the side of his face and smile, you would love nothing more in the whole world than to mother Tony's child, but you know how he is about these things and you ultimately leave the decision in his hands.

"That's up to you. I'm game for the risk if you are, but you've said before that you don't want children. Trojans might be the best bet." He seemed to dwell on this for a few moments, taking the palm of one of your hands and kissing it softly.

"If I remember correctly I was also bitter, drunk, and not over Pepper when I said that." He explained quietly, watching intently as a small glimmer of hope touched your eyes. You don't respond, waiting for him to open up to you about his own desires, and he finally sighs.

"I'd only risk it with one girl, and she's right here so…" You smirk.

"So if the gun shoots you won't be sorry?" Tony's face grew devilishly playful.

"Well, baby, my gun ALWAYS shoots….but yeah, I wouldn't be sorry. I'd…actually be kind of…excited." You're so elated to hear this that you don't even have time to laugh at his innuendo, crushing your lips together forcefully and learning a highly surprised half moan half snort from your husband.

"I'll take that as a no to the condoms then…"

"Just shut up and kiss me." Tony didn't have to be told twice, ravishing your lips until they nearly bled. His hands were groping every inch of your body, licking and loving every crevasse. Your tongue wildly explores the edges around his Arc Reactor, finally getting a feel for the overly sexy piece of machinery keeping Tony's heart…your heart, from ever slipping away from you.

"I take it someone likes daddy's built-in night light….hmm, baby girl?" Tony muttered as he kissed up your stomach to your breasts and took one of your nipples into his mouth. You tug sharply on his charcoal locks and whimper.

"Y-Yes…mmm…please…" Tony knew you were more than ready, he could feel your wetness, it turned him on more than anything. His erection was purple and bulging, he needed release…and he could think of no better place to earn it. He lined himself up with your womanhood and counted to three, taking your hand so you wouldn't be frightened. 1…2…3

"TONY!" You yelp, gripping his shoulders as he pushes in to you and takes your maiden status forever…pain radiating through you and a few tears leaking out that he kisses away as quickly as they come. He is very still, very patient. He waits for you to adjust to the feeling, and once you nod your head he begins to slowly move in and out of you.

"You okay, Sweetness?" Your bruised, pouty lips part delicately and you whimper, but it's a good whimper and it paints a permanent smile on Tony's face as he picks up the pace. You moan so hard you're half scared you'll wake the people down the hall from you, stifling a cry as he hits that sweet spot that shoots a surge of pleasure through your every nerve.

"Oh, [your name]…" His grunt is husky, like velvet…his muscular torso slaving over you, glistening with sweat and bath water. Your breasts are bouncing beneath him, your arms locked around his neck and your lips finding their way to his neck. You pepper his throat with bites and kisses, marking him as your and only yours as he continues to mercilessly pound into your most private of areas. You can't describe it, it feels like Tony's body is worshiping you like a Goddess…filling you up with that beautiful cock, loving and messaging you in places that belonged to Stark and Stark only, for the rest of your life. He grips the headboard hard as he begins to feel a familiar heat in his groin and you fear he may actually break your bed. You can't stop mewling and calling out his name, praising his name and his very blessed existence. You don't know which god or goddess created Anthony Edward Stark, but they deserved a medal of honor. This perfect, gorgeous, brilliant man was all yours, and as you felt your insides begin to clench around his penis you were thankful to be his wife.

"T-Tony…I…."

"Let it happen, baby." He panted out, moaning loudly as he finally spilled his white hot seed inside of you. He came harsh and fast, filling you up with his load and staying deep inside of you as you come to orgasm around him. He collapses, laying on your body for a moment, unable to get up.

"You…are…perfect." He mutters into your hair, smiling to himself as he feels you curl into his body comfortably. You could have laid like that for hours, your eyes beginning to flutter as you feel Tony's breathing change. He had fallen asleep, cradling your body with his own, your hand planted firmly against the shine of his Arc Reactor.

"I love you." You whisper into his hair, you final blissful thought before joining him in the best sleep either of you had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Marvel accept for you, who I really hope belongs to well...YOU (or Tony....)


End file.
